On a perdu le Choixpeau magique!
by AlouetteL
Summary: - WEASLEY ET WEASLEY ! ICIIIIIII ! Percy et Charlie se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent, perplexes. Puis ils virent l'air réjoui et "innocent" de George et Fred et comprirent que les quelques instants qui suivraient seraient capitaux pour la scolarité de leurs frères.


Hello tout le monde !

Voilà, j'en ai lu beaucoup ces derniers mois et je me lance enfin pour ma première fanfic !

La première rentrée des jumeaux Weasley…

Elle n'est pas exceptionnelle, la plume n'est pas légendaire. Pas mal de maladresses, mais je n'en ferai rien de mieux pour l'instant !

Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, pour que j'affine mon travail au fil du temps !

Bien entendu, J. K. Rowling est la seule Maman de tout cet univers et de tous ces personnages… Elle est bien généreuse de nous autoriser à les lui emprunter pour écrire !

Le 26 juillet 1989, au Terrier

\- Tiens, voilà Errol..., soupira Percy. Il doit apporter les lettres pour l'école.

\- George, ouvre la fenêtre, veux-tu ? demanda Molly Weasley.

George, crinière en bataille et pyjama froissé, s'empressa en traînant des pieds de faire de la place pour l'oiseau maladroit. Celui-ci entama une longue descente en vol plané puis, arrivant à proximité de la fenêtre largement ouverte, réajusta sa trajectoire pour atterrir directement sur la table. Il tenait dans son bec la traditionnelle grosse enveloppe contenant les listes de fournitures et d'ouvrages à acquérir en vue de la rentrée scolaire. Ils étaient quatre à partir à Poudlard, cette année-là, Bill ayant brillamment terminé sa scolarité au début de l'été. Restaient donc Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux qui y faisaient leur première rentrée.

\- Eh bien les enfants, demain, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut les jumeaux, qui avaient tellement hâte d'explorer ce château immense, dont ils avaient tant entendu parler.

Premier septembre 1989, Londres, Gare de King's Cross, voie numéro 9 3/4

Poussant leurs chariots fébrilement, Fred et George n'avaient cessé de heurter voyageurs et bagages. Leur impatience était telle, qu'ils semblaient frétiller comme des poissons tout juste sortis de l'eau.

Quand tous les bagages furent chargés, que les jumeaux furent embarqués pour de bon (après deux fugues infructueuses), que Ron et Ginny furent redescendus du train (où ils avaient été entraînés par qui, selon vous ? ...), Molly s'appuya contre Arthur qui la regarda.

Notant son expression étrange, il lui demanda :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Molly ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûre... En fait, je...

\- Oui ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Eh bien, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, nous en aurons le cœur net !

\- J'ai peur de m'ennuyer...

\- ...?

\- Après toutes les frasques qu'ils ont inventées depuis leur naissance, je crains que mes journées ne me semblent affreusement monotones...

Un rire tonitruant accueillit cette confession pour le moins étrange...

\- Plus de chat dans la casserole, plus d'échange de garde robe entre Ginny et toi, plus de guimauve fondue dans tes pelotes de laine, plus d'œufs de grenouille dans les bouteilles de lait, plus de gnomes chevauchant des cochons paniqués, plus de ...

\- Oui, c'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai compris... Mais ils ont une baguette maintenant... C'est peut-être ce qui m'effraie le plus en réalité !

\- Plus que les chauves-souris cachées dans tes chaussettes ? demanda Arthur qui tentait d'étouffer un nouveau fou-rire en se remémorant le hurlement sauvage qui avait réveillé toute la maisonnée par un beau et doux matin d'été.

\- ...

Le train s'ébranla enfin et Molly retint la remarque acerbe qui lui montait aux lèvres.

\- Seulement jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, murmura-t-elle avec émotion. Au revoir les garçons !

Les mains s'agitèrent un long moment, puis les familles commencèrent à se disperser. Arthur et Molly, prenant alors leurs deux derniers par la main, se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Le même jour à la nuit tombée, Gare de Pré-au-Lard, à la descente du train.

\- Tu as le paquet, Fred ?

\- Bien sûr, George ! Maintenant, filons vite. Nous devons arriver en avance !

Les jumeaux se glissèrent entre deux groupes de six ou septième année. Ils grimpèrent dans une calèche, espérant arriver à temps pour réaliser leur premier coup d'éclat dans cette école si sérieuse. Ils tenaient à tout prix à se faire une réputation aussi tôt que possible. Leurs caractères ne survivraient pas à l'incognito, perdus dans la masse des élèves...

Aussitôt débarqués, ils s'engouffrèrent à la suite des autres élèves dans l'escalier puis le couloir qui menaient à la grande salle. Au lieu d'y entrer directement, ils empruntèrent un escalier qui s'ouvrait plus loin sur la droite. Arrivant au pallier du premier étage, ils entendirent des pas s'approcher. Se dissimulant derrière une statue, Ils aperçurent une femme vêtue d'une longue robe d'un vert sombre, dont les traits autoritaires étaient surmontés d'un chapeau pointu légèrement penché. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et leurs yeux se mirent à pétiller de concert. Leur mère en aurait été terrifiée ! Car ce n'est pas à la sorcière que les garçons s'intéressaient, mais à ce qu'elle portait. Un vieux chapeau d'un brun sale, tout ratatiné, qui bougeait et duquel s'échappaient des vocalises ardues.

Dans ce château où tout est possible, quel est le seul chapeau qui s'échaufferait la voix avant la cérémonie de répartition ?

Leur projet initial oublié, Fred sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. George quitta son abri pour gagner du temps et l'attention de la dame.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Mr Weasley ? demanda le professeur McGonagall. Mais... quel Weasley êtes-vous ? Un des jumeaux, j'imagine. Que faites-vous déjà ici ? Hagrid n'est pas encore arrivé ! Eh bien, expliquez-vous !

Elle sentit soudain une odeur ignoble, fut prise d'une quinte de toux puis s'affaissa en douceur sur le sol. Fred, resté invisible jusque là, s'empara du Choixpeau magique pendant que George restait auprès du professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il décidait de la réveiller.

\- Professeur McGonagall, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes malade ? Qui dois-je aller chercher ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Que faites-vous là ? Où... Où est le Choixpeau magique, qu'en avez-vous fait ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Professeur. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

\- J'apportais le Choixpeau magique dans la grande salle. Où est-il ?

\- Je crois l'avoir aperçu en passant devant la grande salle. Mais je cherchais les toilettes et je me suis perdu. Pouvez-vous me dire où c'est ?

\- Déjà dans la grande salle..., murmura le Professeur. Il faut que je vérifie. Venez avec moi.

Croisant les doigts pour que son frère ait eu le temps de préparer quelque chose de significatif, George aida le Professeur McGonagall à se relever et ils descendirent vers la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la salle en même temps que les première année. Le professeur vit disparaître George du coin de l'œil, son regard focalisé sur le Choixpeau magique qui patientait bien installé sur son tabouret. A sa place.

\- Alors ? demanda George à son frère, lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus être surveillé.

\- C'était juste parfait ! J'ai pu improviser un truc... Tu vas voir !

\- Hum ! Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer... Veuillez me suivre, et dans le calme !

Les élèves suivirent docilement le Professeur McGonagall et remontèrent l'allée en chuchotant. Tout en s'approchant, l'enseignante devenait de plus en plus pâle. Les autres professeurs arboraient diverses expressions, allant d'une hilarité presque dissimulée à une colère franchement ouverte... La directrice de la maison Gryffondor découvrait avec horreur que ce n'était pas le Choixpeau magique qui l'attendait sur le tabouret. Sa démarche se fit hésitante sur les dix derniers mètres. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, souffrant d'un léger vertige consécutif à son évanouissement non naturel.

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour le Choixpeau était en fait un amas de tissus brunâtre, agité par des mouvements suspects. S'approchant du tabouret sur lequel reposait la chose, elle ne savait trop que faire. Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, elle prit le parchemin sur lequel figuraient les noms des élèves à répartir, et allait s'emparer du tas de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Quelqu'un éternua alors, tout près d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Puis quelqu'un d'autre plus loin, et encore un autre ailleurs. A ce moment, du tas de tissus commença à s'échapper une chanson grivoise bien sentie, qui semblait reprise par des dizaines de voix nasillardes. Certaines jeunes filles se mirent à rougir en la reconnaissant et les jeunes gens se dandinaient gauchement, hésitant entre l'hilarité et la gêne qu'occasionnaient les paroles de la chanson. Le Professeur McGonagall se tourna vers le directeur de l'école, désemparée. Le Professeur Dumbledore affichait un air sévère et réprobateur, que démentait une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis franchement les épaules. Elle souleva alors le tissu et tous poussèrent un cri de surprise.

Les petits chanteurs étaient des dizaines de lutins de Cornouailles, probablement ensorcelés, puisque normalement, ils ne parlent pas l'humain... Ils s'éparpillèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, chantant encore plus fort, tandis qu'ils arrivaient aux couplets les plus crus. Un sortilège de silence mit fin aux gloussements des enfants et permit aux enseignants de réagir pour retrouver le contrôle de la situation. Lorsque ce fut fait, les jumeaux Weasley découvrirent l'effet produit sur le Professeur McGonagall, première victime, ayant reçu la première attaque. Son chapeau déjà penché était franchement de travers, des mèches folles s'échappaient de son chignon strict sa robe était déchirée à l'épaule droite... Ils commencèrent à se congratuler discrètement, mais pas assez pour la dame en furie qui les cherchait du regard depuis quelques secondes.

\- WEASLEY ET WEASLEY ! ICIIIIIII !

Percy et Charlie se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent, perplexes. Puis ils virent l'air réjoui et "innocent" de George et Fred et comprirent que les quelques instants qui suivraient seraient capitaux pour la scolarité de leurs frères.

\- Non, pas vous Messieurs. Je parle de vos jeunes frères... George et Fred, n'est-ce pas...?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Approchez-vous. MAINTENANT !

Les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs aînés.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait du Choixpeau magique ?

\- Mais, rien Professeur.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais touché, Professeur.

\- Quand je vous ai vu dans le couloir, dit-elle en fixant Fred avec insistance, où se trouvait votre jumeau maléfique ? Et d'où venait cette odeur infâme ?

\- Je cherchais juste les toilettes, Professeur. Et vous avez eu un malaise devant moi, répondit George.

Le regard du Professeur McGonagall passait avec exaspération de l'un à l'autre.

\- Où est le Choixpeau magique ? Qui que vous soyez, Mr Weasley. J'exige une réponse.

La grande porte s'ouvrit alors avec grand fracas. Mr Rusard entra alors, courant de sa démarche étrange, avec le fameux Choixpeau entre les mains. Il le remit au Professeur McGonagall, en chuchotant quelques mots à son oreille. Elle s'en saisit, prudemment, comme s'il risquait de lui exploser au visage. Faute d'exploser, il laissa échapper un rot monstrueux, ainsi que des vapeurs d'alcool. Le Choixpeau magique était complètement ivre.

Un sort de dégrisement permit de lui rendre à peu près sa contenance et de reprendre la cérémonie de répartition.

Bénéficiant d'un doute raisonnable sur les événements, les jumeaux Weasley seraient considérés comme innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Les deux aînés rejoignirent leur place et la cérémonie commença.

Tout se passait bien. Les élèves défilaient les uns après les autres pour être envoyés dans leur maison. "Angelina Johnson"... Fred trépignait d'impatience. Son frère sentant cela lui demanda ce qu'il restait. A ce moment précis, Roger Davies, un nouveau Serdaigle, fut pris d'une quinte d'éternuements. Ce qui sembla être le signal pour les autres élèves qui venaient d'être répartis. Un véritable concert d'Aaaaaatchoum ! envahit la grande salle, perturbant quelque peu le sérieux solennel de cette cérémonie. "Alicia Spinnet"... Les éternuements continuaient de plus belle à chaque enfant réparti. Quand arriva le nom de Fred Weasley, on sentit une grave tension dans la voix du Professeur McGonagall. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête que déjà ce dernier criait "Gryffondor". De même pour George qui suivait directement. Enfin, tout fut fini et l'enseignante se précipita vers sa place, abandonnant le parchemin et le Choixpeau en plan.

Son visage reflétait une inquiétude évidente. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans SA maison. Pour sept ans. Sept… très… trèèès longues années...


End file.
